fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. He is an 18 year-old ice mage, practicing ice alchemy, the art of molding ice. Due to his training history, he is most comfortable in little clothing and often forgets to wear clothes or quickly takes it off, thus often being accused as an exhibitionist. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and can often be seen fighting one another. Lucy believes the nature of his magic is the reason that he and Natsu constantly bicker. His member stamp is below his collarbone. History Much of Gray's history is revealed during the Garuna Island arc. Gray teams with Happy, Lucy and Natsu on an S-Class Mission after being sent to retrieve the trio by the Master. Despite finding the trio and engaging Natsu in a fight to bring them back to the guild house, he quickly succumbs to his curiosity and pursues the mission. The primary antagonist during this arc is Reitei Leon, who is revealed to be Gray's former senior and a student of Gray's teacher, Ur, a powerful ice mage and one who Sieglein claims could have been one of the Ten Great Holy Mages if she were still alive. Ur took in Gray as her student and child after finding him in a destroyed town. Gray's parents and entire town was leveled by the demon Deliora. As result, Gray accepts the training in order to eventually avenge his parents. During this training, Gray picks up his unusual habit of undressing in public. However, due to Gray's obstinacy, he chooses to prematurely challenge Deliora, leading to Ur's self-sacrifice in order to encase Deliora and protect Gray and Leon. Gray seems to have inherited this similar selfless personality, shown during his two attempts to use Ice Shell (a move which turns the caster into ice) on Leon and Deliora to protect his team. Synopsis Macau Arc Gray first appeared when Natsu brought Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild. He was sitting in his shorts, he forgot to wear his clothes, and he immediately got into a fight with Natsu. He soon stopped when Makarov ordered them to and he got grilled by him about his nudeness during missions. Daybreak Arc Gray didn't do much, but he saw that there was more to Natsu's latest mission and he quietly wished him luck, saying things were going to be interesting. Death Lullaby Arc Gray was about to get into a fight with Natsu yet again but hearing about Erza's return from Loki made them stop. Later, he was forced to go on a mission with Natsu and Erza, much to his chagrin, but he went anyway. During the mission, he showed Lucy his abilities as an Ice Mage. Lucy then believes that Gray's ice abilities and Natsu's fire abilities is what causes their quarrels; Erza starts to believe that as well. When they arrived in a train station to fight the Eisenwald Guild, Erza forces him and Natsu to go after their leader Eligor. They soon spilt up and Gray runs into one of Eisenwald's elite members, Rayure. He then learns about the plan to kill all the guild masters at their meeting. Gray promptly freezes Rayure's face and possibly kills him. He informs Erza of this and then they go to find Kageyama so he can dispel Eligor's wind wall. But he is stabbed in the back before he can help them. After Lucy summons her new spirit, Virgo, Gray complemented Virgo for being cute and as they escape, Gray is the only one to notice that Virgo and Lucy's skirts are flying up due to the wind. As they chase after Natsu, with Kageyama, Gray gives him a speech about life and death but the coolness is ruined when Lucy yells at Gray to kill Kageyama after he harasses her. When the Lullaby flute transforms into a giant demon, Gray teams up with Natsu and Erza to defeat it. However, Natsu destroys the Guild Master Meeting Building in the process. As they return, Gray appears in Lucy's apartment, much to her chagrin, to remind her that Natsu and Erza were about to begin their fight. As he watched, he was shocked to hear that Erza was to be arrested for property damage by the counsel. Garuna Island Arc Gray waited for Erza's verdict like everyone else, but he learned that it was all a hoax and he voiced his displeasure about that. Gray then fell prey, like everyone else, to Mist Gun's sleep magic as he walked in. He then explained to Lucy about the S-Class mages with in Fairy Tail. At first, Gray did not take part in the stolen S-class mission, but as Makarov mentioned that only Luxus could bring Natsu back, he voiced that he couldn't let that go unchallenged and he went to get Natsu and Lucy. As he found them, Natsu knocked Gray out and dragged him aboard the boat tying him up in the process. As the boat crashed, Gray decided to help the others on this mission so he went along with them to the village. After learning about their curse, he went exploring the following day with they others. As they entered a temple, he fell into a cave with them and saw Deliora, a monster from his past that his mentor Ur sealed away in the northern lands. He then explained about Ice Shell magic to the others and went to the top of the temple when a beam of purple light started to hit Deliora. Gray then fond that his old partner, Reitei Leon, was behind the unsealing of Deliora. He called Leon out and began to fight him in an Ice Make duel but loses due to his guilt over Ur's death. After being found by Natsu, he apologizes to him for mocking his dreams. The next morning he awoke to find Erza had came to return them to the guild. However, he tried to tell her the severity of the situation but she stated that she didn't care. This causes Gray to insult Erza for making him sick, he then tells her that he will save the people of the island weather Erza likes it or not. After his lectures, he storms off to find Natsu but he becomes surprised to see that Erza had joined him. Later, he has a rematch with Leon and he then tells Leon the truth about what happened to Ur and how she is in fact, the ice sealing Deliora. Leon states he didn't care and Gray goes to defeat Leon instead of save him. He defeats Leon with his better balanced ice spells. As Deliora is freed though, Gray contemplates using Ice Shell to sacrifice himself and seal Deliora again but Deliora dies due to being sealed before. Phantom Lord Arc Gray returned to find the guild destroyed by Phantom Lord, he then got punished for going on an S-Ranked mission without permission by getting smacked in the head by Makarov. He then went to Lucy's apartment with the others to spend the night. He started to calm Natsu down by explained that Phantom Lord. He then awoke to find that Team Shadow Gear had been tortured by Phantom Lord member, Gazille Reitfox. He then went to the Phantom Lord building alongside his fellow members to go to war with Phantom Lord. After Makarov was defeated though, he was forced to withdraw. he then started to plan the war with the others but as soon as Phantom Lord's mobile fortress arrived, he went inside it along side Elfman to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. He soon saves the motion sick Natsu from Totomaru, one of the Elemental 4, by freezing him and having Elfman send him flying. it is then that they learn that by dfeating the Elemental 4, they can stop the Phantom Mk 2. As they split up, Gray goes to the roof where he meets Lluvia Loxar, one of the Elemental 4, and she shows romantic attraction to him. She begins by declaring her loss to him but she puts him in her Water Rock spell to make Gray hers. He quickly freezes his way out but not without getting hurt in the process. he then tears off his shirt and begins to send a Ice Lance at her. He then becomes surprised that the attack went right through her! As she tries to convince Gray to stop and hand over Lucy, Gray announces he'll never give up a comrade even if it meant death, Lluvia takes this the wrong way and believes that Lucy is Gray's girlfriend. She then gets mad at Lucy, confusing Gray, and attacks him with boiling water spells. He tries to freeze her water and he succeeds but, in the process, he accidentally grabs Lluvia's breast. He quickly let's go and apologizes to her which surprises her, she then tries to confess her love for him but he mentions how the rain is depressing before she can say it. This sent Lluvia into a rage and she attacks him again; but Gray prevails and defeats her stopping the rain around her in the process. Later, he tries to fight Phantom Lord leader Jose Pola along side Erza and Elfman but given their already weakened states cause them to lose. Makarov then reappears and Gray leaves to let them fight. With Phantom Lord's defeat, Gray helps rebuild the guild almost noticing Lluvia spying on him. He then becomes surprised when he got a lunch box from Lluvia, not knowing it was her, when he said he was hungry. Fearing what it was, he gave the lunch box to Natsu. He then goes into total fear when Erza announces to the guild that he, Natsu, Lucy, and herself were now an official team. Despite his fear of Erza's rage, he allowed it and all of the guild congratulated the guild's strongest team. Loki Arc Gray went with the others to a theater where he performed in a play as the anti-heroic villain; the play was a hit and he was forced to perform it three times a day for awhile. Later, he went with the team to a hot spring where he, Natsu, and Erza got into a pillow fight. Apparently, Gray won but Natsu was being a sore loser about it. Tower of Paradise Arc When Loki's identity had been revealed, Gray and his friends went to a holiday trip, not surprisingly, Lluvia secretly spied on him. She even admired Gray's courage to take off his trunks in the sea she then took her approach to Gray in the casino. While chatting however, she was attacked by Simon, a tall and ruthless mage who specialized in Darkness magic. Gray was able to escape the ambush with Lluvia's help, who hid him inside her body. As they traveled to the tower, Gray took charge of the Team Natsu (Now consisting of himself, Lluvia, Lucy, and Natsu) and used Natsu's nose to track Erza. As they got to the island, they found Erza and she explained her past to them. It is at this point the enemies they faced at the casino turned to their side and Natsu and Erza ran off. Gray then spilts the team up and goes solo to find Jeral. Later, he runs into Skull Order guild member, Fukurou, who had absorbed Natsu and began using his flames on Simon and Happy. Gray was able to withstand the heat of Natsu's stolen fire attacks, and was able to freeze the flames, though Gray commented that Natsu had a stronger fire. Soon, Fukurou tried to absorb him but Gray manages to freeze him enough to make him withdraw. He then, in a rage, uses Ice Geyser to defeat Fukurou and free Natsu. He then lead the others back to the boat so they could escape the impending attack from the counsel. he then witness Jeral's defeat from afar and helps bring Natsu and Erza back to the hotel so they can heal. In this time, he sent Lluvia ahead to become a Fairy Tail member. As Erza's friends took their leave, he, Natsu, and Lucy created fireworks of Fire, Ice and Stellar magic to see them off. Fighting Festival Arc Gray returned to the Guild to see it totally rebuilt with added features. He then found that Lluvia had in fact become a member of Fairy Tail. He also shows surprise to see that Gazille had become a member as well. He then leaves with Lluvia on a mission that Makarov gave him personally. During Luxus's takeover, Gray goes and fights Bixlow and quickly starts to over power him. However, Bixlow starts to use human shields and some of Fried's magic against Gray so he ends up getting defeated. He manages to recover near the end of the arc though and uses one of the FT's member's spells to inform the recovering FT members of what's happening. With that he and the rest of Fairy Tail destroy Luxus's Hall of Thunder spell and save the town, but end up getting knocked out as a result due to the Living Link magic Luxus put on them, causing the spell to counter back with a lightning strike. When Luxus and Natsu watch the names of the Fairy Tail members appear next to the amount of lachryma crystals they destroyed, Gray is shown to have destroyed a total of four crystals. They manage to live through it though and are happy to survive. During the parade, he and Lluvia performed on the same float as a king and queen of a frozen kingdom Oracion Seis arc Gray was about to go on a mission with his team to catch a criminal but as Lucy left he followed her with the others. Later, Gray was with the rest of the Guild as they heard Makarov speak of the new Guild Alliance that will be used to battle a Dark Guild Alliance. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy are selected as Fairy Tail´s delegated team to fight along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter delegates against the Dark Guild Oracion Seis. In the reunion point after meeting the Blue Pegasus´s team, Gray meets with, his former training partner, Leon now as a member of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team; after meeting all the others teams, they all rush to find Oracion Seis members with the exeption of Jura and Ichiya. As they find them, Gray tries to aid his alleys against the six mages by fighting, Racer and Angel but he ultimately fails like the others. Later, as Wendy is catured and Erza is poisoned by Cobra, Gray forces Leon to stop trying to cut Erza's poised arm off. In order to save erza and rescue wendy Gray goes with Natsu and Charle to search for the oracion seis´s base, when they found some dark colored trees the entire dark guild Naked Mummy appears and tries to beat gray and co. after a long fight they manage to find the ruins where Happy and Wendy are, in that momment Racer appears to stop them, then Gray makes an ice path so Natsu an charle can scape and enter in to the cave where happy and wendy are and decides to confront a now really angered Racer. Magic & Abilities Rivaling Natsu Dragonil, Gray is one of most prominent ice mages seen in the series, having been taught by Ur, a powerful ice mage with the potential to be one of the Ten Great Holy Mages. Gray has been shown to have expert skill in hand- to hand combat, easily overwhelming Reitei Leon, when the latter angered him. Gray also has shown tremendous endurance in the series, Gray was stabbed with an Ice Sword, endured being attacked by boiling water, survive Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and in his recent battle with Bixlow, Gray endured several dozen of energy blasts from Bixlow's dolls and even punch Bixlow in the face afterwards, but passed out a second later. Ice Make: A form of alchemy magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. In Gray's case, he uses Static ice magic, meaning he can shape his ice into weapons or attacks. Gray is incredibly skilled at this, as he was commented by the Magic Council for creating objects quickly and effortlessly during the battle with Zeref's demon. Gray's skill in Ice Make is skillful enough to completely freeze her Lluvia when she was in a state of boiling water. List of Spells Include: *'Freeze': Gray's simplest spell, which allows him to completely freeze objects or anything water based. *'Ice Make: Lance': Gray creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large floating flower-like shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. *'Ice Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. *'Ice Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. *'Ice Make: Arrows': Gray creates a bow, in which he fires multiple ice arrows at his enemy. *'Ice Make: Battle Axe': Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat. *'Ice Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword of ice for melee combat. *'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales his opponents. *'Ice Make: Septuple Combo': Gray creates seven large lances of ice that stabs his opponent from different directions at once. *'Ice Make: Cannon': Creating a large hand held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to his opponent. *''' Ice Make: Cage': Used to capture Leon's dynamic ice animals, Gray creates a large square cage out of ice. *'Iced Shell''': A forbidden spell, it seals an enemy in a a large block of ice made out of the caster's body. This ice is unbreakable even to fire, unless using the spell Moon Drip. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members